Rap Battle: CoGreen2.0 vs. MightyMewtron
CoGreen2.0: I'm finishing this now. No more games. I'm taking you down, and also James. This battle is mine, the gold is too. The loser here is clearly you. I have the brains and got the style! Your falling behind me, more than a mile. If somehow, through me, Twilight and Shadow face defeat, then how can you imagine it's me who'll be beat? MightyMewtron: Green like a noob, stinking at Black 2 Prepare for trouble, bub, because no one attacks Mew A rocket in the air crashin' on a green bean Worthy adversary, but like Orange, you're so easy I'm a flaming Moltres, and I know how to scorch a poser So why don't you just go home, you're as good as a no show CoGreen2.0: Nothing's new. Prepare to lose, Mew. I'll win this match, I don't need to yell. I can beat you anyday, even Jessiebelle. Catch em all? You caught none! Feel the shame. it's over, Mewtron. Green for the money and the grass type. People think you'll win? What's the hype? Don't be upset, I am CoGreen. When a challenge is accepted, I can get real mean. MightyMewtron: Remember how easy grass can go into flames. You think my only trait is my sexy boy James? I have rhyme and rhythm and like, 500 Pokes! All you got on your side is the derpy little Froakie! In a gurl galaxy, Mew's the one who rules! You're just a tool, whining 'bout the guy by whom you were eas'ly fooled! Relying on your memes, that's a dying trend! You aren't rapping properly, this is how you do, my friend! CoGreen2.0: You can't beat the best, sit down and use rest. The green packs a punch and it's poisoned your lunch. 500 pokes, more like fists in your face. By the time I'm done, you'll be all over the place. Nowhere to go, looks like you can't use run. The earth will swallow up your Moltres, son. Green as the grass, I'll be kicking your ***. Green like the trees, this battle's a breeze. Green like the earth, your rap has no worth. MightyMewtron: Hahahaha, green like snot. You think you're so hot? I thinketh not! 500 Pokes to kick YOUR grass! Imma win at last, you're time has passed! I'm at the top and I'm not blasting off! Rocking it Mewtron style, just lie down and stay a while! I'm in the business of misery, aiming for victory! Get with the program, Grandma, just watch me! You'll wanna "do-over" this battle, surrender or skedaddle, 'cause I have Team Rocket power and you're a tiny Sewaddle! CoGreen2.0: The tournament's last stand and the curtains shall close. Your fire is weak, I'll put it out with a hose. Your loss is here soon, it's beggining to dawn. This isn't a game anymore, you cannot respawn. Where's your game, Mew? The finalists compete. But you ain't doing so hot, you can't take the heat. On a scale of your efforts, I gove you 0, not ten. Goodbye, farewell Mew. You're blasting off again. MightyMewtron: You're just a puny twerp, a loony derp with no sanity! All composed in your vanity, lazy like a manatee! I'm a Moltres! A Mew! A practical legend! My friend, you're a passing trend, this rap battle is gonna end! I'm a gurl, a real girl who can dodge your douse! Close battle? No chance of that when I bring down the house! Category:UC Rap Battles